


RubberDoop SickFic

by MissDomesticFluff



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Cold, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Nurturing, Short, Short & Sweet, Sick Character, grumpy ross, grumpy sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8920966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDomesticFluff/pseuds/MissDomesticFluff
Summary: Ross get childish and grumpy when he's sick since it stops him from working. Barry feels bad as he's the one who got him sick. Cuteness ensues! (teen for language)





	

"Leave me alooone!" Ross groaned, turning on Barry's couch.

"C'mon Ross! You're just making this harder for the both of us!" Barry pleaded.

"But I don't wanna!" Ross huffed, crossing his arms.

"Look, you don't want to be stuck in bed all day, right? This will help you get better!"

Ross sighed and sat upright. He turned towards Barry. "Fine."

Barry took his opportunity before Ross changed his mind. He shoved a spoon full of thick purple liquid to the back of Ross' mouth. Ross swallowed.

"See? That wasn't so bad. Now lie back down. I'm making you tea."

Ross groaned again and covered his face with his blanket. Barry felt really bad about this. It was all his fault that Ross was sick. He had brought Ross to a carnival despite his objections that they were "filled with scams" and "dirty". Psshhh. They TOTALLY weren't. But Barry was wrong. He felt terrible. He just wanted to spend time with Ross. He felt so comfortable and safe around him. If only they had gone to a movie or something. At this the kettle erupted with steam. Barry made Ross' tea, just how he liked it, then walked into his living room.

"Special delivery!" Barry sang quietly, holding the tea towards Ross with both hands. Ross peeked out of his blanket cocoon. His eyes didn't have their usually sparkle. Barry sighed. "Peppermint for your stomach. Just how you like it!" He smiled.

Ross sat up slowly and started sipping on his tea. "Thanks."

"No problem! How are you feeling?" Barry tilted his head in question.

"Like shit. It's like someone's stabbing me." Ross said, deadpan.

"Okay... Do you need anything else? Like a hot water bottle or something to eat?"

"Aww, does someone wanna take care of me?" He tried to laugh, but it hurt. 

"Well, duh! It's my fault you're sick!" Barry flopped on top of Ross' legs.

"Nah." Ross propped himself up. "I had fun even though we got scammed at least four times." He smiled at Barry.

"Might as well call me CARE Bar!" Barry laughed.

"Eyyy!" Ross pointed finger guns at him.

They sat just talking for a while. Stopping every once and awhile to get tea. The talked about life and the grumps and music. At one point Barry showed Ross his epic dance moves. Ross nodded of occasionally. Barry's voice was so relaxing. Soon the bothy were snoring lightly, Barry snuggled into Ross' legs. Danny had been recording all day and didn't home until late. He found Barry and Ross on the couch. 

"Aww." He whispered to himself. "I ship it." He giggled. He fetched the blanket from Barry's bed and covered him in it. "Sleep well lovebirds."


End file.
